polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Germanyball/@comment-5588218-20180714160041
[Fade from black to a seemingly peaceful rocky hillside] [Explosion from behind the hillside, RED Bostonball and wheelchair-bound RED Scotlandball rush over the hill. Tense music begins]. Bostonball: "Move cyclops, move!" [Cut to Bostonball and Scotlandball fleeing from a barrage of rockets.] Bostonball: "Come on, come on, almost - augh!" [Bostonball gets thrown sideways by a rocket; Scotlandball keeps going] [Cut to Bostonball lying on the ground, he attempts to get to his knees but collapses.] Bostonball: "Eerrrrgh! Argh." [A trio of rockets arc down towards Bostonball, accompanied by a whistling noise] [Bostonball turns toward the rockets] Bostonball: "Whoah! What the f-" [Cut to a long shot of the explosion, Bostonball is flung yelling and flailing towards the viewer] Bostonball: "-uuuuu-" [Bostonball smashes face-first into a pane of glass in the foreground, breaking it and startling a dove.] Bostonball: "Germany..." the Germany" card appears. [Cut to inside the building. As the Bostonball slides off the window, the camera tilts down and turns right] Russiaball: "Oh-hoh-ho no more!" [Russiaball laughs loudly while the Germanyball explains simultaneously:] Germanyball: "Wait, wait, wait, it gets better." [A Little Heart to Heart is barely audible in the background. Camera continues to turn and tilt, revealing Germanyball, casually chatting with an opened-up and conscious RED Russiaball, whilst holding Russiaball's heart in his hand. A prototype Medi Gun mounted to an overhead rig is firing its beam into Russiaball] Germanyball: "When the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!" [Laughs madly] [Russiaball pauses momentarily, and laughs again, slamming his palm on a tray of surgical tools next to him] Germanyball: "Anyway, that's how I lost my medical license, heh." [Russiaball suddenly looks very concerned] [A dove pops up from inside Russiaball's gut, surprising both the doctor and his patient] Germanyball: "Archimedes! No!" [Shoos the dove away] "It's filthy in there! Eugh." [Russiaball looks at Germanyball in mild surprise. Germanyball does not notice] Germanyball: "Birds." [Germanyball chuckles] [Cut to a mechanical heart device on a tray. The word "Über" can be seen on a small charge meter] [Germanyball grabs the device] Germanyball: "Now, most hearts couldn't withstand this voltage," [Germanyball plugs the device into Russiaball's heart and brings it into the Medi Gun's beam] "...but I'm fairly certain your heart..." [Russiaball's heart explodes] [Cut to a trio of doves. Archimedes gets knocked off his perch by a piece of Russiaball's heart] [Cut back to Germanyball, with Russiaball in the background] Russiaball: "What was noise?" [Germanyball quickly recovers from his surprise, casually removing the remains of Russiaball's heart from the Über device] Germanyball: "The sound of progress, my friend." [Cut to Medic opening a refrigerator containing several hearts, a Sandvich, and a few beers. One exceptionally large heart is labeled "Mega Baboon"] Germanyball: "Ah, perfect..." [Medic grabs the baboon heart, revealing the decapitated head of a BLU Franceball in the back of the fridge, somehow sustained by a battery] Franceball Head: "Kill me." Germanyball: "Later." [Closes fridge door] [Cut to Germanyball standing by Russiaball, baboon heart and Über device in each hand] Germanyball: "Where was I? Ah, there we go." [Jams device into heart] [Cuts to Germanyball holding the cyborg heart in front of the medi beam] Germanyball: "Come on, come on..." [Heart starts beating, Medic starts laughing madly as the heart starts flashing unevenly.] [Heart glows red; Russiaball laughs nervously] [Cuts to the Über meter on the device going to full] [Cuts to Germanyball, who has stopped laughing and is squinting and leaning his head away, as if expecting the heart to explode] [Cuts back to perched doves for a brief moment. Archimedes has returned to his position on the perch, covered in blood, as the two doves on either side of him shuffle away from where he was standing when he was hit before] [Heart stabilizes and stops glowing and gets overlaid by an ÜberCharge texture.] Germanyball: "Oh, that looks good." [Germanyball drops the heart into Russiaball's open chest] Germanyball: "Very nice there." [Russiaball looks at the heart] Russiaball: "Should I be awake for this?" Germanyball "Ah heh. Well, no, heh." [Germanyball adjusts his glasses] "But as long as you are, could you hold your rib cage open a bit?" [Russiaball moves his hand as if to adjust his rib cage as Germanyball is pushing the heart inside] "I can't... seem..." [Cuts to Russiaball's face as he yells out in pain as a crack is heard] [Cuts to Russiaball showing Germanyball a snapped off rib. Both look at it tentatively] Germanyball: "Oh, don't be such a baby..." [Germanyball takes the rib from Heavy and pinches his cheek] "...ribs grow back!" [Germanyball tosses the rib aside and turns to a dove sitting on top of the Medi Gun] Germanyball (whispering to the bird): "No they don't." [Cuts to Archimedes, who cocks his head and flies away] [Germanyball swings the Medi Gun over to the open Russiaball and raises the power] [The Medi Gun completely heals the Russiaball, as if by magic, even repairing and sewing his clothes] Russiaball (impressed): [Inhales deeply] "What happens now?" [Germanyball helps Russiaball up] Germanyball: "Now?" [Chuckles] "Let's go practice medicine..." [Cuts to Germanyball putting on his gloves, coat, and prototype Medi Gun (the eventual Quick-Fix) while Medic! plays] [Cuts to a door bearing the red cross opening to reveal Germanyball and his doves] [Russiaball runs past Germanyball with Sasha ready] [Cuts to show a battlefield outside Germanyball's office with a RED Texasball and Australiaball hiding behind cover, the injured Bostonball on the ground, and the wheelchair-bound RED Scotlandball wheeling frantically towards the Germanyball] Scotlandball: "Germany!" [Scotlandball gets blown off his wheelchair by several rockets, landing face-first on the ground in front of Germanyball] [Germanyball grimaces, then pushes his glasses up his nose and flips a switch on the Quick-Fix] [Music intensifies as a healing beam is fired at Scotlandball, healing him completely. Scotlandball nods toward Germanyball, picks up his Stickybomb Launcher, and heads back towards the battlefield] [Germanyball then fires the Quick-Fix at the RED Bostonball, fixing him up also, even restoring Bostonball's missing tooth.] [Bostonball leaps to his feet] Bostonball: "Yeah!" [The Scout grabs his Bat from out of the air as he gets up and runs off] "Woohoohoo!" [Russiaball hides behind a red truck as the Scout runs past] [Bostonball runs up to a BLU USAball and whacks him with his bat] Bostonball: "Oh yeah!" [Cuts to show a massive horde of BLU USAballs coming over the crest of the hill] Russiaball: "Germany!" [Cuts to Russiaball] Russiaball: "Are you sure this will work?!" [Music quells] [Cuts to Germanyball] Germanyball: "Ha ha ha, I have no idea!" [Germanyball flips a switch, and a panel lights up as a meter labeled "Voltmeter" reaches full. The words "ÜberCharge Ready" can be seen on the panel, and the music swells again. Germanyball's backpack starts humming with power] [Germanyball fires the Quick-Fix at Russiaball, who pops out from his cover] Russiaball: "EYAAAAAAAAAH!" [Cuts to show Russiaball's mega baboon heart beating rapidly, then cuts back to show Russiaball glowing with ÜberCharge power] "HA HA!" [Germanyball and the ÜberCharged Russiaball advance under rocket fire, and Russia starts laughing] [RED Texasball, wielding the Frontier Justice, and RED Australiaball, wielding the Sniper Rifle, watch bewildered as Russiaball glows with power and shrugs off volleys of rockets] [Cuts back to Russiaball, still advancing] Russiaball: "I am bulletproof!" [Russiaball keeps moving, mowing down BLU USAball after BLU USAball] [Cuts to BLU USAballs falling over dead in rapid succession] [Germanyball and Russiaball climb atop the pile of dead USAballs and a flock of doves fly overhead as music crescendos] [Ending title card appears and Poland Fortress 2 music plays] [Cuts to waiting room. The camera passes over the rest of the RED team, who are doing things to pass the time. Texasball is playing his guitar, Franceball is looking at his ticket, Mexicoball is reading and flicking a lighter, USAball is standing at attention, Scotlandball is drinking from his Bottle, and Australiaball is sleeping] Germanyball (off-screen): "That looks good. Very nice there. Yes!" Bostonball (off-screen): "Hey, thanks Germany!" [A 'ding' is heard as the "Now Serving" sign changes to number 2. Everyone in the waiting room looks toward the door] [Bostonball emerges from the operating room, his chest glowing] Bostonball (gallant): "Awhawhaw, man! You would not BELIEVE ... how much this hurts." [Muffled dove coos, and Bostonball's chest moves] Germanyball: "Archimedes?"